Tick
by OceDaTurtle
Summary: Sarah is lonley and cuts in a regular basis. She is on the verge if death until she meets a special someone... Rated T for swearing and slef harm.
1. Tick

Tick,  
By OciciBlue

.

.

Lonely, depressed, anxious, scared, abused Sarah sat on a stool in the bathroom, listening to the second hand on her clock go

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sarah picked up her razor and turned to the clock

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sarah placed her razor right above a bare batch a skin.

Tick  
Tick  
Tick  
Tick  
Tick  
TICK!

Went the minute hand and Sarah quickly dragged the razor over her skin, and felt all her worries and pain flow with the deep red blood.

Backstory

 _At 11:51 pm the Fox's had a baby girl named Sarah. The little child cried, and cried, and her mom quickly handed her to the nurses._

 _"You take care of her for now, my husband and I have to plan our next pregnancy!" Said Mrs. Fox  
"But what will the baby be named?" Asked the nurse.  
"You decide!" She said while rolling her eyes. The nurses whisked her into a room, injected tubes, checked her body, and got her cleaned up._

 __" _She'll be named Sarah." Said the nurse. Baby Sarah cried and cried, and the nurse cradled her in their loving arms._

 _"It's okay love, it's okay."_

 _7 Years Later_

 _"Mommy I'm hungry!" Said Sarah. Her mom continued to talk on the phone and rub her huge stomach.  
"Mommy?"  
Mrs. Fox threw the phone at Sarah's forehead and told her to leave her alone._

 _Sarah cried and rubbed the huge bruise on her forehead. Sarah went to the kitchen and found a can of peas and warmed it up._

 _Sarah cried into her peas, and ate the salty mixture._

 _3 Years Later_

 _Sarah carefully stepped into the kitchen and approached her parents. "I-I- I have m-my fifth grade g-g-graduation this f-friday." She spat out._

 _Sarah's dad whipped her in response and sent her to the floor. "I didn't ask you to speak!" Yelled her dad._

 _Sarah sniffled, and was shushed by her mom. "Emily is asleep dumbass!" She told Sarah. Sarah sulked up to her room, and tried to find a dress for her graduation._

 _All she found was s an old blue dress she wore to her Aunt Amy's wedding._

 _The day of the graduation, Sarah looked around, but couldn't find her parents. Sarah held back her tears as she got her diploma._

 _4 years later_

 _Sarah stepped over many empty beer bottles meaning only one thing: her dad was drunk again._

 _Sarah tried to escape back to her room, but she was too late._

 _Mr. Fox punched her eye, and said "Where do you think your going?!". Sarah held her eye, as her dad waited for a response._

 _Sarah responded in silence as she was beat to the ground, as her sisters laughed at her._

Back to the story.

This was Sarah's medicine. And she felt better. Even though it was mid spring, Sarah still wore a long sleeve sweater, to cover up all her scars.

As always, Sarah walked to school, her parents were always pre occupied with her 2 siblings. Sarah also brought her razor to school today, just in case.

As always, Sarah walked into school facing down, and carried her books. She was a pretty smart girl, but no one saw that in her.  
All they saw was lonely. A lonely girl.

 _"Ew, look and her sweater, it's spring!". "Won't be soon until she drinks bleach and dies"_

 _"I heard she's been cutting"_

Said some of the whispers, just to name a few.

Sarah heard the whispers, and they were like demons stabbing back, and sending pins and needles through her body.

Sarah couldn't take it.

She couldn't.

Sarah quickly walked to English, and was handed her test score  
D-

Sarah quietly cried. She's never gotten below a B-  
The bell rings and Sarah runs home. There she met a blonde girl, with wavy hair. "Hi, I'm Erica! I'm babysitting these two for the rest of the day!"

"Hi" Sarah mumbled and ran upstairs. Sarah couldn't take it anymore. The whispers were telling her:

 _Die bitch_

 _Go drink the bleack_

 _Just two small steps_

 _Die_

 _Die_

 _ **Drink it!**_

Sarah opened her cabinet and took out the bleach. It would be so easy. Sarah placed the bleach. Over her lips and heard the demons chanting

" _Yes!"_

" _Do it!"_

" _Die!"_

" _Drink!"_

Before Sarah could take a drink, something sped into her room and grabbed the container.  
Sarah look in shock at Erica, the babysitter. "How'd you know I was gon-", "I sensed it" replied Erica.

"Why would you save me anyway? You're just all the other demo- people who don't give a shit about me!" Sarah said with a snarl.  
Erica stayed calm and brought Sarah to her room. Sarah pulled away quickly and grabbed a cigarette.

Sarah breathed in and exhaled deeply. Sarah felt as if everything she was feeling just blew away with the smoke.

"Why do you smoke?" Asked Erica

" _Because it feels like all the whispers, demons, cuts, pain, abuse, and people blow away with the smoke like sand on a windy day?"_ Sarah thought.

But instead Sarah just shrugged.

"For every cigarette you smoke, you lose 7 minutes of your life

" _What would I do those 7 minutes? Make a few more cuts? Try and make peace with my family? Try and have a normal life_?"

But instead she just grunted and exhaled again, feeling more relief.  
Erica sighed, and went back downstairs. Sarah went to the bathroom to look for the bleach and couldn't find it.

That sneaky bitch.

.

.

.

.

.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sarah picked up a razor.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sarah hovered it over a bunch of open wounds

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sarah ran the razor over the scars,  
and watched deep red blood pour out.

but she wasn't satisfied. She cut some more, but on one she went to far.

Sarah winced in pain and dropped to the floor. Erica came in the room and found Sarah in a small puddle of blood.

Erica took out a first aid kit and wrapped up Sarah's wrist in silence.

"Why are you still here?" Sarah asked coldly. "Your parents hired me to take them to school, wanna ride?

"No." Sarah in response.  
Sarah sighed once again, and went back downstairs and heard: "Why do you go up to check on Sarah?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, she's just a dirtbag!" the smallest one said. Erica scorned the girls and took them to her car. Sarah watched them drive away.  
Sarah didn't cut again, but threw on another sweater, and grabbed her books.

As Sarah walked to school, she found Erica in her car listening to Nightcore: I'll Sleep When I Am Dead.

"Stalker much?" Asked Sarah. Sarah laughed it off, and invited her to sit up front with her.  
Sarah reluctantly got in the car, and they drove to school together.  
People saw Erica walk into school with Sarah's and whispers were heard.

Erica rolled her eyes and still stuck close to her.

Time Skip

Instead if driving back home, Erica took Sarah to her Latte Coffee, and Erica ordered them both a a medium coffee.

Sarah stared deeply into Erica's eyes and Erica started back. "Why do you hang around me?" Asked Sarah.

"Because I don't see a girl who cuts, and wears sweaters in spring, smokes, and is depressed. I see a kind smart girl, who doesn't care about what anyone thinks."

"I see Sarah Fox." Said Erica.  
Sarah mumbled into her coffee, but actually, she was

touched by what Erica said.  
Erica and Sarah started to talk, and there was laughter.  
Sarah hasn't laughed in four years.

Time skip

Sarah went it the bathroom and sat on the stool. She looked at her razor. "Erica doesn't like you. She feels bad for you! One swipe and you can forget about her!"

"But she made me laugh! I haven't laughed in…. Forever."  
Sarah only cut on small line on her wrist that day.

The next morning, Sarah went downstairs and found her Mom getting Emily and Amanda ready for school.

"Why are you staring at me? Get out of my sight!" Said her Mom as she threw a spoon at her.

It hit Sarah in the lip, and blood dripped down onto their pure white carpet.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Yelled Mrs. Fox. "THIS COSTED MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!" "That stupid nurse shouldn't have named you Sarah! You should be dumbass!"

"You didn't name me?" Asked Sarah at the brim of tears.  
"Of course not! I regretted the day you were born! I was already planning my next pregnancy when you were born.

Sarah ran out of the house in tears, her sisters laughing behind her. Sarah's stopped on an old tree stump, and just cried. She tried to smoke, but just got the cigarette wet.

She eventually gave up and threw the pack at a car in frustration.  
That car was Erica's car, and Erica walked up to Sarah. "You wanna move with me after graduation tomorrow?" Asked Erica.

"My parents bought me a house back in Alabama!" said Erica.  
"Really?" Asked Sarah. "Really." She replied

Sarah's family wasn't home after school so Sarah packed up her stuff, which wasn't a lot, and when she got to the bathroom, she looked at her razor.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sarah picked up her razor.

Tick.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sarah tossed it in the toilet and flushed. She felt all the voices and demons wash away with it.  
Sarah started to have hope for her future.

She was almost…. Happy.  
Before she left, she wrote a note to her family.

 _Dear "family",_

 _I'm moving out. Don't bother to come and look for me, you won't find me. I'm gone, forget about me, live your lives as a big happy family._

 _I know you never cared about me. Because did you know every day I cut my wrist with a razor? And don't you know I almost drank bleach?_

 _But I was saved. And now I'm gone. Enjoy your lives with Amanda and Emily, even though I know you'll fit right in in hell._

 _Thanks for nothing._

 _Sincerely, Sarah.  
_

Sorry! I don't really have time to write a long author's note. I have a lot more writing to do!

BTW this was inspired by TOBN! I LOVE her oneshots!

I guess that's it for this one shot! Thanks for reading! Have a fictional day!


	2. Goodbye!

Hi! I know I haven't been posting anything, and because "New Year New Me" I'm finally putting an end to this account. The only reason I really started writing was that my friends an I read this one series and were inspired. But true talk, I suck at writing. But I will keep this story (coughknockoffcough) because I'm a little proud of it, except for the first part, that was very cringy. I won't delete my account because one day I'll get to look back and cringe at how juvenile my writing was!

Bye! ~(I refuse you to sign out with my username because it look ridiculous)

P.S I don't write anymore, so please stop sending me emails about collabs? Unless you want your story butchered ;)


End file.
